Mysterious Past and Conection to Anouther World
by Yamikada
Summary: i've currently stopped writing this story. i may never finish it. but enjoy what i have wrote.
1. In The Beginning

br> 

As I sat on at the edge of the cliff looking out at the abyss of stars that shined in the sky I began to wonder why everything was the way it was the way it was. How did it turn out this way? Why did some of those things have to happen? The whole thing started on my 14th birthday. That morning when I was walking to school I spotted a strange looking cat sitting on the sidewalk across the street. As I went over to pick it up the cat it turned around and began to head down an ally way. As I walked down the ally after the cat the walls seemed to become covered with moss and vines that got thicker the farther you went in. when I looked back down at the cat I noticed that it had led me to a dead end. I began to turn around, but the cat lunged it's self in front of me preventing me from going back. I leaned up against the wall I began to disappear into the wall that seemed to be there but not there at all. As I was being pulled into the wall just before all site of the world I was being torn away from was gone I thought I say the cat turn into a human. When I was fully on the other side of the wall I turned around to find nothing but the light at the end of a tunnel. I began to walk toward the opening. As I reached the end I looked out to find that the tunnel was on the side of a mountain. As I scanned the landscape which consisted of hills, mountains and an abundant forest with small villages that seemed to dot the landscape. As I took a step out of the tunnel I began to clime down the mountainside. I end up at an old abandoned shrine that's at the base of the mountain. I slid the door open and walked into a room that looked as if it was used a living room. As I continued to look around the room and it seemed like I had been there before. I walked across the room to the door that leads to the hallway of the shrine and I continued to open doors and look in them to see if there was anything interesting in any of them. When I reached the end of the hall with one door left to go I placed my hand on the handle and began to pull it open when all or a sudden their was a force that preventing me from opening the door. I thought to myself the people who lived her must of put a protection spell on the door to prevent people from getting in. their must be something here that would tell me how to open the door. I went back to the room where I had found what looked like a library. I sat in the floor and began to pull out books and check them to see if they had anything that could possibly help me open the door. As I pulled the last book off the top shelf I noticed that there was a hidden compartment in the wall. I opened it and in side was a small scroll that seemed to have been written a long time ago. As I opened the scroll it began to glow and words appeared on the yellowed scroll as I continued to open it. I began to read what it said. It said, Only the chosen one who was sent to the other world that's on the other side of the wall at the end of the tunnel can open the door at the end of the hall. only buy focusing all their power on the seal of the door and then and only then can the seal be broken and once again our world will have a chance to rid ourselves of the evil dictator that has taken over out world. I rolled the scroll up and stood up and headed to the door a the end of the hall. To be continued...

br>


	2. Hints of Her Past

Ok I now to continue the story...

As I approached the door at the end of the hallway I realized I was beginning to feel nervous. When I was finally standing in front of the door I turned around and placed my hand on the handle of the door once again and began to concentrate on where the center of the seal was. I opened my eyes to find a picture of the seal imprinted on the door. It began glowing purple. I placed my other had in the middle of the seal and began to focus my thoughts and energy on the door once again. I began to pull on the door harder and harder when all of a sudden the door began to open slowly. I pulled harder until it finally flung open. I began to look around the room. The first thing I noticed was a stand that was in the middle of the room that displayed a sword. I walked over to the sword and picked it up. As I clutched the sword began to have a flash back of my former life.

FLASH BACK

" Rose! Don't, you'll get yourself killed!" A guy yelled as I ran towards the house of the dictator. "Get back, Yuko!" I yelled as I continued to run. "You mustn't try to stop me!" I went on after catching my breath. As I turned the corner around the base of a mountain I found a big monster standing right in front of me. He hit the side of the mountain sending a pile of rocks down upon me.

END FLASH BACK

I woke up on the floor still clutching the sword. I sat up and began to wonder about the guy who had yelled at me in the flash back. ' I wonder what he was to me, a friend, brother, or maybe even someone I loved. When I had regained my senses I stood up and began to scan the rest of the room. I spotted an outfit, which resembled the outfit in my flashback if not the same one. I walked over to it and picked it up off the shelf from which it had been laying. I unfolded it, the outfit had an emblem embroidered all over it, the emblem was wings inside a circle, the kimono was a light pink and the sash was black. The kimono cut off at mid thy. The outfit also had a white skirt and a black pair of shorts. I began to get undressed and put the outfit on, it fit perfectly. I put the sword in the sash of the outfit and continued to look around. I pulled a ribbon out of the pocket of my jeans before I placed them on the shelf. I tied my hair back and walked to the door that led outside. I open the door to find a little garden of flowers that had taken over since this place had been abandoned. The garden began to turn to woods as I walked through the garden. " Rose!" Some one yelled as I was walking. I turned around. It was the guy from my Flash back.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Guy From The Past

**Once again I have added more to my story...**

**By the way all characters in this story as in Rose, and Yuko belong to me YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED to put them on any of your stories CAUSE THEY'RE MINE! **

_**THOUGHTS**_

**Now to begin**

His pace seemed to slow from a run to a walk as he got closer. When he finally reached me he looked me in the eyes and said "I can't believe it's you Rose, where have you been?" I looked at him like who are you. I began to turn around, but he grabbed my hand. I began to feel my face start to feel warm as I blushed. I thought to myself _Why am I blushing? I don't even know this guy? _I could feel myself faint as images began to flood into my mind.

FLASH BACK

"Rose! Rose! I have something to tell you!" Yelled the mysterious guy. "What I'm trying to concentrate." He sits in front of me and picks up both my hands from where they were in my lap and holds them. "I...

END FLASHBACK

"Rose! Rose! You fainted!" The mysterious guy said in a panic as I regained consciousness. I began to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. As I began to regain more of my senses I realized that my head was in his lap. I quickly sat up and once again began to blush. I sat their lightheaded and feeling like I would faint again. I managed enough strength to say a few words out of frustration and curiosity. "Who in the world are you!" I yelled as I moved so that the table supported my back. "You don't remember?" He asked me as if he couldn't believe that I had forgot. He stood up and headed for the door. As he opened the door he began to talk. "My name is Yuko if it means anything to you since you can't remember. The last fourteen years that you've been gone, this world hasn't changed. It's been frozen in time by the evil dictator." He picked up my sword and handed it to me and began to speak again. "At least I didn't forget you. Even if you don't remember when I told you this, but I still love you." He ran out the door. To Be Continued...


	4. The Necklace, Tears of Sorrow and Remebe

**MORE FOR YOU**

**I dedicate this chapter to Alexandria. My obsessed friend. **

As he left I just sat there staring at the floor wondering why he got so mad. I stood up and walked over to the door slowly since I hadn't regained all my senses yet. I stood looking out the door; he was no where in sight. Questions began to race through my mind. What could he remember that I don't? What happened to me before they sent me to the other side? I closed the door and walked over to where my sword laid and picked it up. As I knelt down to pick it up I noticed that there was a necklace that had been wrapped around the handle. I undid the clasp and began to take it off. After it was off I held it up to the light. The necklace was shaped like the pair of wings on my outfit and was also inside a circle. I shined like the sun in the light and was made out of pure gold. How beautiful! I thought as I stared at it. I guess Yuko put it their. I thought. I put it on and walked over to the door to see if Yuko had returned.

I stepped outside and began to walk along the porch watching the rainfall. As I turned the corner of the house I noticed a black blob sitting about two feet away. I began to run towards it hoping it would be Yuko. I knelt down and gently pulled back the hood, which covered his face. He was soaking wet and looked like he had been crying. I grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the door. "What were you thinking!" I yelled as we got closer to the door. "You could get sick!" I went on. Yuko just took it, he knew I was right. When we were both in the house I shut the door and went to the closet to get towels. When I returned Yuko had taken off his soaked black robe and placed it in front of the fire to dry. I gave him a towel to dry off with. As I left he sat down in front of the fire to warm himself up. I began to look for something he could ware while his other clothes dried. I began to search in the rooms. I found a t-shirt and a pair of pants that looked worn, but would do. I returned and gave him the clothes. As he left to go change I sat down on the floor in front of the fire and began to look at my necklace. I seem to remember more since I got this. I still don't know what this feeling is that I have around Yuko. I though as I continued to admire my necklace. Yuko walked into the room and I put the necklace back inside my shirt. I stood up and walked towards Yuko and began to speak, " I'm glad they fit. Let me have your wet clothes so I can put them in front of the fire to dry. " I began to turn around, but Yuko grabbed my hand. "Why are you being so nice to me now? I thought you didn't know me." He said hatefully. I turned my face as I began to cry for no reason and tore my arm from his grasp. I began to run to my room not letting him know that I was crying. I pulled out the necklace and looked at it as I was crying. A tear fell on it and it began to glow. A circle appeared above and below me. I began to lift off the bed. Yuko ran into the room as memories began to flood back.

When I woke up Yuko had me in his arms. I stared into his eyes and him into mine. I picked up the necklace "what happened?" I asked as I began to sit up. "I remember so much now." I went on. " It's because that necklace holds your memories." Yuko replied. I looked at Yuko and realized that he had his clothes back on. Have I been out that long? I thought as I continued to notice his change in appearance. Yuko walked behind me as I walked on to the porch and stared at the garden as I continued to rain. Yuko walked up beside me. "Why do you like to watch it rain?" He asked. "Because it's soothing" I replied as I stared at the rain. Yuko looked at me as I watched the rain. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. I turned around and began to speak "Why can't I remember what happened between us?" I asked him as he stared at me. Yuko Answered "Because what we happed was never lost." As we stared into each other's eyes we kissed and it all came back to me. I finally knew what happened between us. To be continued...


End file.
